Always Ready
is the fifteenth episode of the second season and the 25th overall episode of Station 19. Short Summary Following a deadly blaze inside a coffee beanery, the members of Station 19 find themselves on high alert as a beloved member of their team lands at Grey Sloan, leaving the future uncertain in the face of a life-threatening situation. Full Summary Andy, Ben, and Robert follow Maggie out into the ambulance bay. Ripley's numbers indicate he has been exposed to a potent toxin. His aortic stenosis is only increasing the risk of pulmonary oedema and arrhythmias. She can't believe he checked himself out. The firefighters decide to go find Vic, assuming Ripley will be there, too. As they drive off, Maggie leaves Ripley a voice mail, urging him to answer her calls. While driving, Lucas is trying to reach Victoria, but she's not answering. He checked with dispatch and they told him she's still at the coffee plant, so that's where he's heading. Andy, Ben, and Robert are also on their way. Ben suggests they contact Vic through dispatch, but Robert says the situation is too delicate for that. Lucas is leaving Vic another voice mail. He feels embarrassed. He decides to answer Robert's call. Robert tells him about his test results and the possibility that he has been exposed to hydrofluoric acid. Andy and Ben urge him to get to a hospital soon, because once the hydrofluoric acid's poisonous process starts, it progresses very quickly. Lucas decides to go to Seattle Pres, but he makes Robert promise to find Vic and bring her to him. The rest of Station 19 is finishing up at the coffee plant. Since everybody is ignoring Pruitt's wellness check station outside, he has come in to check them personally. He diagnoses dehydration on Maya and Dean and orders them to do less physical work. Lucas tells Julia Udell that he may have been exposed to hydrofluoric acid. He also has her call Maggie. Vic lets dispatch know that they are done with overhaul so they can be put back in rotation. Travis thinks they need to talk. He asks how long she waited at that diner. She refuses to talk about it. Flashback Vic and Lucas are cleaning up the roof after Dean's birthday party. He's quiet so she tells him to talk. He brings up her "spice" comment from earlier today and wonders what she's thinking right now. She has bad ideas. She wants to get a drink with him. He says if she invited him, it would be rude not to join. They were just kicked out of the bar because it was closing. Her place is nearby so she invites him over. While they're not doing anything wrong and they can be seen together just talking, they could also have a conversation at her place. Unless he thinks it's a bad idea. Moments later, they are kissing and undressing in her apartment. They fall onto her bed and proceed to have sex. Present While they're stocking up the engine, Travis again approaches Vic to talk. He tries to do so quietly because Jack is nearby, but Vic says there's no need to since he knows. She then announces she asked Ripley to marry her but then he stood her up, so she's sure they're done. A call comes in for a person in distress on Bryn Mawr Tower on the Ella Lee Trial. Vic is excited to get to work. Maggie has arrived at Seattle Pres. Given her experience at the hospital, she threatens to bring the thunder if the nurse doesn't get her to Ripley soon. She calls Andy and asks if they got Vic. Andy says any minute now as they pull up at the coffee plant. Andy runs up to Pruitt, who tells them that they left on another call. As she, Ben, and Sullivan get back on the aid car, Andy asks dispatch for an updated location on Ladder 19. Ryan meets Travis, Vic, and Jack at the tower. A civilian has climbed up the cell tower. Jack thinks one of them should climb up and coax the woman down. Vic volunteers as she gears up. She says she can do her job despite being dumped. Jack consents since she's already harnessed up. She starts climbing as a worried Travis looks after her. While Dean and Maya are still cleaning up at the coffee plant, he asks her when she was going to tell him about her and Jack. He's noticed them sneaking around the house boat. She loves that he knows because now she can share all the feelings she has about it. Vic finally reaches the civilian on top of the cell tower. She introduces herself to Gwen. She asks Gwen if her head hurts. Gwen says that is a loaded question. Vic wants to get closer and slip a harness on her, but Gwen says no. Vic tells her she's in charge. Ben, Andy, and Robert arrive on the ground. Travis tells them Vic is busy right now. Gwen says Vic must think she's crazy. Vic says she doesn't judge. She thinks everyone's doing the best they can. Vic asks if she's on medications. She is, but she missed some doses. It's for her anxiety and mood swings. She then notices how high up they are. Vic distracts her by asking about an object she's holding. She's holding a toy car from her daughter, who slipped it in her pocket this morning. It didn't help, because she laid off at work without a warning. She started driving home, but she needed some quiet. Vic suggests they find a quiet spot down on the ground, but Gwen again says no. Jack and Ryan think the situation is too dire to radio Hughes, but the others think she needs to hear about Ripley. Robert overrules Ryan and has Andy radio her. She asks Vic to come down, but Gwen doesn't want her to go. Vic realizes she can't go down without causing Gwen to freak out. Andy says they have news that cannot wait. Vic says she'll have to give it to her over the radio. Travis takes over from Andy and tells Vic about the Ripley situation. Gwen draws from her face that she needs to go. She doesn't want to be reason Vic misses someone who's sick or dying. However, she then slips. She's barely holding on. Vic refuses to leave and gets closer to her. She manages to tie a harness around her while urging her to hold on. Vic begs Gwen to please try to climb down with her, but Gwen can't bring herself to do it. Vic then says Lucas calls her Eggy. Flashback Vic sits down with Lucas at the diner. She asks Cam for the eggy thing. Cam tells her her hubby already ordered for her. Cam brings up the parking lot incident. Ripley says he was just doing his job. Cam's glad they are not mad because he thinks they are relationship goals. He says eggies are on him today. Vic realizes Eggy's going to stick. Since they are now apparently married, Vic hopes that his family will like her. He says that's just his sister, who will definitely like her better than his first two wives. Vic didn't know about those. The first time around, he was just too young, and he liked the second wife, but looking back, he's not sure she ever liked him. He would take marriage number three really seriously. He wouldn't do it unless he really knew it was right. Present Vic tells Gwen she can handle this. She urges Gwen to focus on her. Gwen grabs onto her and Vic pulls her away from the edge. The two of them arrive on the ground. Gwen hugs her and gives her the car for strength and good luck. Vic briefs Travis that Gwen's off her meds and possibly manic. She then runs off to the aid car. While driving to Seattle Pres, Robert learns that Captain Conlin is experiencing the same symptoms as Ripley. The coffee plant is the only call they both responded to this week and they just got confirmation that the plant uses a cleaning agent that contains hydrofluoric acid. He wants everyone to get their calcium levels checked. Vic says her last words to him were "Okie dokie." Those can't be her last words to him. Vic meets Jennifer at the hospital. She doesn't understand why Lucas checked herself out of Grey Sloan. Vic says that's because of her. Flashback Jennifer has joined Lucas and Vic at the diner. They are all having fun. Jennifer has to go, but she invites them to fly up for a weekend. She suggests a date, but they got that smoke-jumping thing then. Jennifer thinks it sounds dangerous. Vic found a training facility with high safety ratings. Jennifer says another weekend then. She tells Vic it was nice to meet her and leaves. Lucas is delighted that Jennifer loves Vic. Present Robert explains the medical side of the situation to Jennifer. Vic says he went looking for her because she wasn't answering her phone. Jennifer thinks Vic is holding back because she wants to keep her relationship a secret, but Vic says they know. Jennifer took away from the conversation that Lucas left his doctor's care and is now in a critical situation because she couldn't be bothered to answer her phone. Maggie comes over with an update. Jennifer says she's Lucas's family. She feels like she needs to do this alone. Maggie apologizes to Vic. She walks off with Jennifer. Ben leaves Bailey a voice mail to tell her he's at Seattle Pres. He's thinking about the day of her heart attack. He wants to tell her he's happy that she is alive. He'll see her at home. In the waiting room, Robert tells Vic that Jennifer's behaving this way because Lucas became a father figure to her when their parents died. Jennifer's not at her best right now. Jack and Travis join them after having dropped Gwen off at psych. Andy tells them Jennifer's pulling the family-only card. Vic says she's nobody. She starts beating herself up over not answering her phone. Travis tells her she gets to feel zero guilt over saving a woman's life. Vic finds Jennifer. She wants to know what's going on. Maggie has run off to treat Lucas' coughing attack. Vic wants to go find him and do something. Jennifer tells her she's just like Lucas. They just barrel ahead, no matter what. She guesses that's what landed him in here. Vic says it's their job. Jennifer hoped he would date someone with a safe job who would entice him to play nice. Vic entices him to risk things. Maggie comes up with bad update. Jennifer won't hear it with Vic there, forcing her to leave. Vic returns to the waiting room. Her colleagues flood her with questions that she doesn't respond too. Andy takes her hand to take her somewhere. Andy shows her to a supply closet. It's a yelling or crying or whatever closet. Andy guards the door while Vic starts working out her anger in there. Maggie tells Jennifer that Lucas has been asking about Vic since she first saw him so he could accept a proposal. Jennifer didn't know about the engagement. She apologizes and asks Maggie to go get Vic. Maggie runs up to Andy and asks about Vic. Andy tells her she's inside. Maggie knocks. Vic opens the door and asks what's going on. Maggie tells Jennifer and Vic that Lucas's body isn't responding the way they'd hoped. The calcium imbalance is causing his lungs to fill with fluid. It's already taking a heavy toll on his organs. Maggie wishes she would work a miracle, but she's afraid that she's powerless here. Lucas is going to die. They made him comfortable. Lucas has been very clear about wanting a DNR and DNI. He wants to go on his own terms. This is the best time to say their goodbyes. Jennifer breaks down while Vic barely reacts. Pruitt finds Maya and Dean and tells them about Ripley. Neither of them is symptomatic. All they can do for Ripley at this point is show up. Vic walks down a hallway filled with firefighters. Back in the waiting room, Andy says the word got out. The department's coming to sit vigil. Jennifer comes in, too, and hugs Robert. She tells Vic now is the time if she wants to go sit with Lucas. Vic is clenching to the car in her hand. She can't bring herself to go yet. Robert decides to go. Robert enters Lucas's room. Lucas says he's still waiting for that beer that he owes him. Robert wasted so much time being angry at him. Lucas says he doesn't need to apologize. Robert takes his hand. Lucas asks about Vic. Robert says she knows everything she needs to know. She knows this is goodbye, but she's not ready to say it. Neither is Robert. Lucas tells him not to then. Robert tells him they're good. Robert gets up to leave and Lucas asks him to send Vic in. Robert returns to the waiting room, where the rest of 19 and Pruitt have arrived. Robert tells Vic that Lucas is asking for her. Maya and Dean are confused. Travis tells Vic it's time, before it's too late. Vic can't move. Travis tells Vic to hold onto him and focus on him. She gets up with him and he guides her to Lucas's room. She loosens up her hair before going in. She enters. Maggie is checking up on Lucas as she comes in. Lucas asks her to go easy on the morphine. He wants to be alert. Maggie leaves them for some privacy. Lucas says he tried to get to the dinner. She knows. She sits down in his bed and holds his hand. Back in the waiting room, some firefighters are gossiping about Hughes and the Chief. Travis tells them now is not the time. Robert is having a hard time. Andy grabs his hand to comfort him, which Ryan notices. He asks Maya how long that has been going on. She's surprised, too. Lucas guesses the secret's out. She says they can finally take that vacation. She talks about them being on a beach in Hawaii. An alarm starts blaring as Lucas's heart rate rises. She turns the alarm off. Lucas tells her he wanted to be at the diner. He owes her an answer. It's yes. He wants to get a chaplain in, but after looking at his deteriorating numbers, she says she wants to have this moment with just them. Lucas messed up what was supposed to be their beginning. He then notices she did something new with her hair. He calls her beautiful. She tells him she was ready to spend the rest of her life with him. He says at least he gets to spend the rest of his with her. She kisses him goodbye. Moments later, he passes away. A distraught Victoria leaves the room. Maggie goes in to call time of death, 17:43. Vic walks down the hallways, passing by all the firefighters staring after her. Jennifer and Vic are meeting with Robert in his office. When the Fire Chief dies, the department spares no expense on the funeral. He lists a few options. Vic says Lucas should have all of it. She leaves. She walks into the barn and climbs up on an engine. She lies down on the hoses. One by one, the members of her crew join her and surround her to comfort her. Flashback A sick Victoria tells Lucas she could be contagious. He says she is. He then tells her he loves her. She loves him, too. He repeats it and they both chuckle. She says it's time to go to sleep and rests her head on his chest. Present Vic stares at the ceiling, feeling comforted by the people around her. Cast S192x15AndyHerrera.png|Andy Herrera S192x15BenWarren.png|Ben Warren S192x15RobertSullivan.png|Robert Sullivan S192x15JackGibson.png|Jack Gibson S192x15VictoriaHughes.png|Victoria Hughes S192x15RyanTanner.png|Ryan Tanner S192x15TravisMontgomery.png|Travis Montgomery S192x15DeanMiller.png|Dean Miller S192x15MayaBishop.png|Maya Bishop S192x15PruittHerrera.png|Pruitt Herrera S192x15LucasRipley.png|Lucas Ripley S192x15MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce S192x15JenniferRipley.png|Jennifer Ripley S192x15Gwen.png|Gwen S192x15Cameron.png|Cameron S192x15JuliaUdell.png|Julia Udell S192x15ERNurse.png|ER Nurse S192x15JeremyHeffington.png|Firefighter Jeremy Heffington Main Cast *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Lieutenant Andy Herrera *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Boris Kodjoe as Captain Robert Sullivan *Grey Damon as Lieutenant Jack Gibson *Barrett Doss as Victoria Hughes *Alberto Frezza as Ryan Tanner *Jay Hayden as Travis Montgomery *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean Miller *Danielle Savre as Maya Bishop *Miguel Sandoval as Pruitt Herrera Guest Stars *Brett Tucker as Fire Chief Lucas Ripley *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Bre Blair as Jennifer Ripley *Greta Jung as Gwen Co-Starring *Shawn Patrick Clifford as Manager Cameron *Sarah Benoit as Nurse Julia *DeJean Brown as ER Nurse *Ethan Corn as Firefighter Jeremy Rescues Coffee Plant Overhaul Station 19 was still working at the coffee processing plant doing overhaul. Pruitt came in to check on them and ordered those not sweating to do less intense work so they wouldn't harm themselves. Gwen Station 19 was called out to help someone who was up on a tower. They arrived to find that a suicidal woman had climbed up there. Since it was too high for the ladder truck to reach, Vic put on gear and climbed up the tower to talk to the woman, Gwen. Gwen said she felt lost. She'd missed a few doses of her anxiety medication. She revealed that she'd been laid off at work and needed some quiet. Then the radio chirped because they wanted to trade so he could go see Ripley. Gwen begged Vic not to leave, but when she heard what happened to Ripley, she didn't want to be the reason Vic didn't get to see someone who was sick. When Gwen slipped, Vic rushed to help get her hooked up to a harness. When Gwen started to panic, Vic told her about Ripley in order to calm her down. They then both went down the tower and Gwen was taken to the psychiatric ward. Music "Addicted to You" - Unsecret "Ashes" - Claire Guerreso "Heaven (All Around You)" - Apollo LTD Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 6.39 million viewers. *This is the second part of a crossover that began on the Grey's Anatomy episode What I Did for Love. *Jake Borelli was listed a guest star for this episode in the press release, but he didn't appear, nor was he credited in the episode itself. *Brett Tucker hosted a cross-over viewing party at his house with Barrett Doss, Danielle Savre, Jaina Lee Ortiz, Alberto Frezza, Bre Blair and Grey's Anatomy's Jake Borelli and Jaicy Elliot. Gallery Episode Stills S192x15-1.jpg S192x15-2.jpg S192x15-3.jpg S192x15-4.jpg S192x15-5.jpg S192x15-6.jpg S192x15-7.jpg S192x15-8.jpg S192x15-9.jpg S192x15-10.jpg S192x15-11.jpg S192x15-12.jpg S192x15-13.jpg S192x15-14.jpg S192x15-15.jpg S192x15-16.jpg S192x15-17.jpg S192x15-18.jpg S192x15-19.jpg S192x15-20.jpg S192x15-21.jpg S192x15-22.jpg S192x15-23.jpg S192x15-24.jpg S192x15-25.jpg S192x15-26.jpg S192x15-27.jpg S192x15-28.jpg S192x15-29.jpg S192x15-30.jpg S192x15-31.jpg S192x15-32.jpg S192x15-33.jpg S192x15-34.jpg S192x15-35.jpg S192x15-36.jpg S192x15-37.jpg S192x15-38.jpg S192x15-39.jpg S192x15-40.jpg S192x15-41.jpg S192x15-42.jpg S192x15-43.jpg S192x15-44.jpg S192x15-45.jpg S192x15-46.jpg S192x15-47.jpg S192x15-48.jpg S192x15-49.jpg S192x15-50.jpg S192x15-51.jpg Behind the Scenes S192x15BTS1.jpg S192x15BTS2.jpg S192x15BTS3.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:S19 Episodes Category:S19 S2 Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes